


Never Grow Up (Darling)

by baevenreyes



Series: Trampoline Park AU [17]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baevenreyes/pseuds/baevenreyes
Summary: She starts thinking about it in the hospital. Well, she's thought about it before. But now? Now Alex kinda wants to do it.orAlex and Maggie want to start a family.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's been forever :( (Explanation in the end note.)
> 
> Hope you like it!
> 
> (See the chronological guide in the Series Notes for where this fits in.)

She starts thinking about it in the hospital.

After the Superfriends leave (Eliza herself had to come and ask them, any other doctors yelling at them had absolutely no effect) and Maggie falls asleep curled into her side, and Alex has time to really think.

Well, okay, of course she’s _thought_ about it before. She thought about it after only three weeks of being with Maggie. But now… now she kinda wants to _do_ it. Like, as soon as humanly possible.

Because it hits her – Kara just had her _senior prom_ and she’s almost _eighteen_ and she’s heading to _college_ in the fall and she’s all grown up. As are all Alex’s other… kids.

So maybe… maybe it’s time to talk to Maggie about some of their own.

Alex smiles involuntarily at the thought of building a family with Maggie, and presses a kiss into her sleeping wife’s hair. Maggie unconsciously presses closer to her and Alex’s smile only grows.

Yeah, it’s definitely time to talk about kids.

***

She doesn’t, not yet. She waits until she’s out of the hospital and they’re settled back into their routine and Maggie has stopped checking her breathing every ten minutes. Maggie thinks Alex doesn’t notice, but she does. Her wife may be a detective, but Alex Danvers-Sawyer isn’t stupid. She knows her bout of pneumonia scared Maggie, so she waits to start the kids-conversation. Waits until her wife stops looking at her like _she’s_ the kid.

Two weeks after she’s released from the hospital, the opportunity presents itself. Alex comes home late-ish to find Maggie pouring over about a hundred (okay, six) case files at their dining room table. She smiles at the sight of her wife in a pair of sweats, an old T-shirt of Alex’s and fuzzy socks. Her hair is up in a bun and she’s wearing her thick-rimmed black glasses, having to push them up her nose every now and then while she works.

Alex doesn’t think she’s ever seen Maggie look more beautiful.

So she tells her. She goes up behind her wife and starts kneading her shoulders, leaning down to whisper in her ear.

“Do you have any idea how beautiful you are, Mags?”

Maggie sighs contentedly and leans into her touch.

“Hey, babe. Welcome home.”

Alex leans further down so her arms can slip around Maggie’s waist and she can press a kiss to her neck. Maggie gasps softly, and Alex smiles at the sound.

“How long do you think you’re going to be, still?”

“I’m going to call it a night soon. Why?”

“I want to talk to you about something.”

She feels Maggie tense up under her hands, and presses another kiss to the side of her neck in an effort to get her to relax.

“It’s nothing bad, baby, I promise. It’s really good, actually.”

“What is it?”

“Just something I’ve been thinking about.”

“Something good?”

“Something great.”

Maggie closes the file in front of her, beginning to stack them on top of each other.

“No way I’m focusing now, Danvers-Sawyer. Go change, I’ll meet you on the couch. Hot chocolate?”

Alex nods before dropping a final kiss on Maggie’s head and heading to their bedroom to change out of her work clothes. They’d moved to a small house two neighbourhoods over from her parents about a year ago – when they both got promotions within the space of two months and they could afford it. It’s a single-story three-bedroom, but they have a porch and a garden and they’re closer than ever to her family – _their_ family.

When Alex comes out of the bedroom dressed similarly to her wife, she smiles at the sight of the love of her life cuddled up on their couch. She notices, though, that Maggie’s gaze is fixed on the two cups of hot chocolate on the coffee table, that she’s biting her lip, that she’s toying with the hem of her T-shirt. Her smile falls. Maggie’s nervous.

It makes her bolt over to the couch and gather her wife into her arms, talking a mile a minute.

“Oh, baby, stop stressing. It’s nothing bad, I… I want to have kids with you! Like, I want a family. That’s what I want to talk about. It’s nothing to be biting your lip about, I’m sorry I made you worry. I just… I want to have kids with you.”

Maggie just looks at her incredulously for a second, and Alex is just about to explain further – though she doesn’t really know how to make it more clear than _I want kids with you_ – when Maggie surges forward to catch her lips in a searing kiss.

“We should really work on your way of starting conversations, babe,” she says between kisses. “you had me really worried there for a sec.”

“I told you it was good!”

“I didn’t believe you.”

“What, did you think I was going to break up with you? We’re _married._ ”

“I didn’t know what to think. You can’t be that cryptic!”

“I’m sorry,” Alex says, nuzzling into Maggie’s neck. God, she loves the way she smells. “I won’t do it again.”

“So.”

“So.”

“Kids, huh?”

Alex grins when she sees the huge smile on her wife’s face.

“Yeah. I want a family with you, Mags.”

“I want a family with you, too, Alex.”

It’s her who initiates the kiss this time, and Maggie whimpers softly before pressing into her. She deepens the kiss, running her tongue along Maggie’s bottom lip, and when Maggie nips at her lip it’s _her_ turn to whimper. Her hands are running up Maggie’s back under her shirt when the woman in her arms giggles and pulls back.

“We should probably actually have that talk, you know.”

“Probably, yeah.”

But Alex just keeps looking at her wife adoringly, and Maggie chuckles.

“Okay. Looks like I’m starting,” she says, pulling Alex out of her reverent state and causing her to blush. “I… I want to have kids, Al, but I don’t think I want to do the whole pregnancy thing. Did you want to, or…?”

“Actually,” Alex says, and she gulps. This is the only part of the conversation she’s worried about. Because she has an idea, has had one since she started thinking about this a couple weeks ago, but what if Maggie doesn’t like it? Because it’s not for everyone, she gets that, but… “I was thinking of talking to my mom about getting in touch with the adoption agency we got Kara through, I… there are so many children without homes, Mags, and if we could give even one of them what my parents gave Kara, then… isn’t that what being a family is all about?”

Maggie’s body slams into hers before she’s even properly done speaking, the smaller woman’s arms wrapping tightly around her waist, and her lips pressing kiss after kiss all over Alex’s face.

“You are the softest, most wonderful, most compassionate, _perfect_ person in this whole entire world, do you know that?”

Alex melts at Maggie’s words, holding her tightly as Maggie continues kissing every bit of skin she can find.

“I take it you like that idea?”

“I _love_ that idea, babe. Giving a child a second chance like that? And, even better, with you by my side?”

She gives Alex another long, soft kiss, only pulling back when they both run out of breath.

“What on earth could be a better idea than that?”

***

“So, uh, should I set up dinner with my parents soon?” Alex asks, almost an hour later.

Because _Wanna go make a baby, honey?_ and _That’s biologically impossible, babe_ and _Shush, Doctor Danvers-Sawyer, and take me to bed_ and who is she to deny Maggie Danvers-Sawyer?

“Probably,” Maggie mumbles from where she’s nuzzled into Alex’s neck. Alex loves how clingy her wife gets after sex. God, she just loves this woman so much. And now they’re going to be building a _family_ together. She can’t wait.

“I’ll ask her when she’s off next.”

“You do that. I don’t really want to put this off any longer.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I’m excited to start building a family with you,” Maggie says before kissing her again. Alex is just about to flip them over when Kara’s special ringtone starts blaring from her phone. She groans as Maggie reaches for it and answers.

“You’re on speaker, Little Danvers.”

“Oh thank God! Alex, Maggie, I need help. What do I even _pack_ for college? Like, I know it’s still like two months away, but I’ve started making a list and I realised I have _absolutely no idea_ what I’m doing. Like, do I need a kettle? Do they even _allow_ kettles in the dorms? Do I need to take, like, my own mattress, do you think, are the given ones gross? How many knick-knacks for my room is too much? Do I need new bedding or-“

Kara continues rambling on over the phone, and Maggie whispers to Alex.

“We _just_ finished raising these. Are you _sure_ you want more?”

Her grin is infectious and Alex stifles a giggle.

“Yeah. Yeah, I do.”

The entire length of Maggie’s body presses into her when she pulls her closer to kiss her again. She means to keep it short, because _Kara’s on the phone,_ but-

“- and seriously _how_ am I even going to find my classes like what if I’m late on my first day, they’re nice about it if you’re a freshman, right, Alex? Are those- are you two- you know what, I’ll call back later. I’m sure Lena can help me with at least some of these problems, she must be facing them too- okay. I’m going to hang up now before I hear something I regret. Happy- whatever. Bye.”

***

She probably should’ve mentioned to her mom that she wanted their dinner to be private.

As it is, Kara and Lena are there too, and it’s not that she doesn’t want them there. It _is_ one of their last nights at home before they head to NYU, but still. She thinks she knows how Kara’s going to react to the news, but she doesn’t want to put it off any longer. They already had to wait another two weeks for the damn dinner. A silent conversation with Maggie confirms that she’s okay with talking about this in front of the two teenagers. Alex wonders when they’d developed this ability to communicate with nothing but a few looks.

“So, Mom, the reason we wanted to talk to you…”

Maggie takes her hand under the table, running her thumb over Alex’s knuckles. Alex takes a deep breath, breathing in her wife’s support, before continuing.

“Maggie and I want to start a family.”

Kara squeals, Lena gasps, Jeremiah grins, and Eliza’s eyes immediately fill with tears. Alex lifts her free hand to stop them from talking.

“Let me finish first, please, I… we want you to help us get in touch with the adoption agency we got Kara through, we… we want to give a child a home.”

“ _We’re gonna be aunts!”_

Kara slaps both her hands over her own mouth after her outburst.

“Sorry, sorry! Continue.”

Alex gives her a small smile before turning back to her mother.

“I just… I think about what we gave to Kara, what _she_ gave to _us,_ and I want to do that. I want… we want to build _our_ family like that. Will you help us?”

Eliza takes Alex’s free hand in hers across the table, letting her tears spill onto her cheeks.

“Of course, honey. I’m so happy for you, so proud of you, I… you’re starting a family!”

“We are,” Alex says, and her voice is a little shakier than she intends it to be.

Kara squeals again.

“Can I freak out now?”

***

Maggie drives.

Alex is shaking too much.

They’re meeting the first child today.

Their hands are clasped tightly together over the gear shift, and Alex is trying to regulate her breathing but she’s kinda failing and kinda panicking because what if they’re not ready for this, after all? Or, even worse, what if Maggie is, but _she_ isn’t? What if she’s terrible with kids, what if-

“Alex, calm down.”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“I know exactly what you’re thinking.”

“That’s impossible.”

“You’re great with kids, honey. No need to worry. Remember the Superfriends?”

“How- how did you-“ Alex gapes. She’s so surprised she forgets to be nervous.

“Soulmates, Danvers-Sawyer.” Maggie throws her a cocky grin as she pulls up to the orphanage, and kisses Alex’s hand after parking.

“Let’s go meet a kid.”

***

Mrs Knight, the caretaker they’ve talked to a few times before in their interviews and such, meets them at the door and gives them a reassuring smile.

“Jamie’s in the playroom. She’s ready when you two are.”

Alex is still having some trouble talking, but Maggie squeezes her hand before smiling at the older woman.

“We’re ready.”

Mrs Knight nods and starts leading them towards the playroom. They enter the room to find a little girl sitting at a table, colouring with a teenager in a shirt that says _volunteer_.

“Thanks, Izzy, you can head back to the classroom now,” Mrs Knight tells her with a smile, and the girl smiles at the couple before leaving. The little girl keeps on colouring, and Alex takes the time to look at her. They’ve seen pictures, of course, but this is different.

Jamie’s got dark hair, falling just about to her shoulders, and skin a shade darker than Maggie’s. She sticks her tongue out as she focuses on staying between the lines, her hazel eyes screwing up in concentration. It reminds Alex of Kara when she was small, and she smiles. Mrs Knight softly places a hand on the little girl’s shoulder, and whispers something in her ear. Jamie stands up and turns around to face Alex and Maggie, placing her thumb in her mouth. Mrs Knight smiles down at her.

"This here's Jamison, but she prefers Jamie, don't you, dear?"

The little girl nods, not taking her thumb out of her mouth. She's looking up at them curiously, but she doesn't look like she's afraid of them. It kinda seems to Alex like she's trying to figure them out. It reminds her of Maggie, actually, and that look she gets when a case really intrigues her.

Her wife kneels down so she's closer to eye-level with Jamie, and Alex follows suit.

"Hey, sweetie. My name's Maggie, and this is my wife, Alex."

Alex gives a small wave and a smile, and the little girl takes a quick look at Mrs Knight, getting a small nod, before waving back shyly. Alex can't stop the grin from spreading across her face, and she's rewarded when Jamie smiles around her thumb. She turns back to Maggie and waves at her, too. Alex melts at her wife's giggle, which causes Jamie to laugh, which finally gets her to remove her thumb from her mouth. She still doesn’t trust herself to speak, though, and Maggie automatically takes the lead.

"So, Jamie. How old are you?"

Jamie looks at the caretaker again before clumsily holding up four fingers. She grins proudly when Maggie smiles at her. 

"That's right, babygirl, four years old!"

Jamie laughs again, before looking to Alex for a reaction. Alex grins at her, and she squeals. 

"'Lex!" she squeals next, looking expectantly at the brunette, her arms held out as wide as her small body will allow. Alex gasps and has to hold back tears at the sight. She shuffles forward on her knees carefully and takes the little girl into her arms. Over Jamie's shoulder, she can see Maggie, open-mouthed, tears in her eyes.

They have another silent conversation as tiny arms wrap tightly around Alex's neck and a small face nuzzles into her hair.

_This is the one._

***

They visit Jamie at the orphanage every other day for two weeks before taking her home with them. Kara and Lena volunteer to help decorate her room, and Alex wishes she had a camera to take a picture of her face when she enters it for the first time; Kara and Lena should really see this. They let her walk into the room on her own, staying close behind her. Maggie's holding on to Alex's hand so hard she almost can't feel her fingers, but she doesn't mind, she's pretty sure she's holding onto her wife's just as tightly.

 _Wonder_ is the only word Alex can think of to describe the look on Jamie’s face.

She turns around on her small toddler legs to look back at Alex and Maggie, both standing and trying not to cry in the doorway.

"Mine?" she asks softly, her eyes big. Alex is too busy holding back tears to reply, but Maggie drops to her knees in front of their new daughter. 

"Yes, babygirl, all yours."

Jamie contemplates that for a second before looking between the two of them a few times. She points at them with a shaky arm.

"Moms?" she asks.

Alex stops trying to hold back her tears and surges forward to hug both her wife and their daughter as tightly as she possibly can. She can feel Maggie shaking against her, crying too, and wow, they're a mess. Crying on the floor of their new daughter's bedroom. Jamie's starting to shake, too and Alex hugs her tighter, pressing a kiss to the top of her little head. 

"Yes, honey. We're your moms."

***

Mrs Knight told them that Jamie has no problem sleeping in her own bed, but Alex can’t help but worry that first night. It _is_ a brand new place, after all. Still, she promised Maggie she’d let Jamie come to them herself if she didn’t want to sleep by herself, right after they’d put her to bed, each of them kissing her forehead softly.

“We’ll keep all the doors open, so we can hear her and she can come in here easily if she wants, babe. She’ll be fine.”

Maggie had pressed a quick kiss to her lips before turning around and pulling Alex’s arm around her. They’d quickly fallen asleep after the emotionally exhausting day. 

So imagine her surprise when she wakes up in the middle of the night to find Maggie’s half of the bed empty.

She finds her girls curled up on Jamie’s small twin bed and grins mischievously. Oh, she’s going to tease Maggie about this for the rest of their lives. 

“Momma?”

A small voice pulls her out of her head. After the whole _Moms_ thing, Jamie had quickly decided that Alex was _Momma_ and Maggie was _Mommy._ Maggie’s reaction had nearly caused Alex to spontaneously combust. Suffice it to say, Alex had never seen her wife _quite that_ soft or cute before. 

“Hi, babygirl.”

“Mommy’s here.”

“I see that." 

“You too?”

Alex takes a look at the small bed, and contemplates moving this to their queen size for about half a second. Who’s she kidding? There’s no way she’s waking up her wife right now, not with her arm wrapped around their daughter. 

Jamie scoots closer to Maggie, and Alex gets under the covers so that Jamie is between them. Small hands pull her closer and the little girl nuzzles into her neck.

“Sleep tight, Momma.”

“I will, babygirl. You too.” 

She presses a kiss to her daughter’s hair and throws an arms over her small body to find the skin of her wife’s hip. She falls asleep with a smile on her face, holding her girls. 

***

“Not a word, Danvers-Sawyer.”

Alex grins without opening her eyes.

“I didn’t say anything, Mags.” 

“You’re going to, though.”

“Yes. Yes, I am.”

***

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> So, after the whole test week thing, I've been really really tired, for one. Like, sleeping-in-class tired. And also, we had a bunch of projects due the last two weeks, there was literally no time for writing. Then my grandma got really sick and honestly I was too upset to write. She's doing better now though :)
> 
> So yay, I'm back! And on break for a week starting tomorrow, so lots of time!
> 
> Hit me with some prompts, tell me what you thought, look me up on Tumblr @bi-genius.
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me!


End file.
